A Mistletoe In The Morning And The Evening
by Sycarous08
Summary: Asami is unable to spend Christmas with Korra as she he has business meeting to attend for a few days but that's not going to stop Korra from getting what she wanted. A Mistletoe Kiss from her one true love! Korrasami.


**A Mistletoe In The Morning**

It was early Christmas Eve morning the only light that provided Air Temple was the bright full moon as it helped the shadow creeping through the hallways holding a stool in one hand and something else in the other. The shadowy figure placed the stool down in the middle of the doorway with figure standing on it as it wobbled from the weight as the figure tried reaching up to the ceiling until a familiar voice interuppted the figure "Korra?"

"Argh!" The avatar yelped a bit louder then she wanted fall back from the stool and landed on her back with a almighty thud causing the ground to shake as the Avatars face came into view from Jinoras touch she was holding "Hey Jinora." Was all she said with a defeated look on her face.

Jinora looked down at the Avatar from falling down from the stool and Jinora picked up the thing that fell down by her feet seeing what it was "Mistletoe? Korra why are you putting this up at this time morning?"

Korra quickly stood to her feet snatching the mistletoe from the Air Nomad with a huge blush spread across her face "I-It was nothing."

Jinora giggled as she and Korra sat down leaning on the wall placing the latern down between the two of them as Jinora hugged her legs looking at the Avatar "It was for Asami wasn't it?"

Korra nodded as she held the mistletoe looking at the festive feature "Yes it is. This is mine and Asami's first chirstmas a couple and I wanted to spend it the best way I can. And I wanted to try out this kiss under the mistletoe thing."

Jinora giggled scooting closer to the Avatar so their arms touched against one and another "Thats so adorable Korra~" Jinora smiled looking up at the Avatar thinking that The Avatar and The CEO made a cute couple "Your so great to Asami~ Getting up at 3 am just so you can prepare this!"

Korra nodded as she leaned her head on Jinora this little air nomand was like a little sister to the Avatar "That and I knew Asami was getting up soon. She has a important bussiness trip to attened to all day as well as through Christmas day so she won't be spending Christmas with her and I just wanted to do something special for her." Korra letting out a sigh wanting to spend Christmas Eve with her girlfriend but the CEO coudln't help it if she had bussiness to attened to with her girlfriend but there was always next year but she was still looking forward to spending Christmas with her girlfriend.

Jinora smiled as she stood up holding the mistletoe in her hands as Jinora quickly got up on the stool and and hanged the mistletoe on the door way "Then lets wait up for Asami together!" Jinora smiled at the Avatar taking her seat next to Korra again.

Korra nodded as the latern was their only source of light "Thank you Jinora." Korra and Jinora just sat in the middle of the hall as minutes slowly turned to a hour and the air nomad fell soon asleep on Korra's shoulder. The latern too burned out leaving Korra in complete darkness as the Avatars eyes became heavy Korra tried her best to stay awake then only after a minute passed Korra joined Jinora in the realm of sleep.

Minutes later Asami stepped out of the way noticing her girlfriend and the air nomad noticing a mistletoe hanging to the side of them as the CEO giggled leaning down to plant a kiss on her girlfriends forehead "See you tonight." She simply whispered making Korra stir in her sleep but falling back asleep as Asami stood back up to leave the house. Once she stepped outside she looked up to the night sky thinking of The Avatar and letting out a sigh knowing she would miss her the thought of Korra missing her still haunted her mind and Asami still thought about it on her way to work.

The sun poked the Avatar closed eyelids causing Korra to jerk up looking around to see it was morning. Picking up the little Air Nomad returning Jinora to her bed peacefully then returning to the room she and Asami shared only to find her girlfriend not there. The Avatar let out a sigh as she crawled back in bed and falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>After a full day of visting friends and family wishing everyone a merry christmas Korra stumbled into air temple her body completely tired and her feet dragging across the floor Korra dragged herself to her room falling down onto the double bed face first into the pillows Korra could smell Asamis scent on the pillow "Strawberries" Was all she said as the smell and flavour that she knew Asami wore that perfume and her lipstick had that flavour as Korra tasted it when she kissed her.<p>

Picking the pillow up Korra hugged the pillow tightly against her chest missing her girlfriend so much letting out a sigh "I miss you Asami."

"Mm. Miss who now?" Korra jumped in surprise turning around to see Asami before her wearing her red night gown with her beautiful black hair down.

Korra's mouth hung down like a air bison seeing her girlfriend standing before her was a complete surprise as she knew Asami would be away for days not beeing around for Christmas "B-but-"

Before Korra could ask Asami placed her finger on Korras lips sliencing her girlfriend then placed her hands on Korras cheeks "I'm sorry Korra I was putting my bussiness first before you. Christmas is a time loved ones should spend time together. And I'm not gonna let some guy in a black suit take away my christmas with my loving girlfriend away."

A tear formed in her eye as the Avatar wiped it away pulling Asami down onto her lap wrapping her arms around Asamis waist holding her lover close to her "I love you Asami Sato." Was all the Avatar said.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korras neck bringing her in close "I love you Avatar Korra." Asami pointed up to the ceiling as Korra looked up seeing a mistletoe hang up from above their bed "Where's my kiss?" Asami asked with a big smirk on her face.

The Avatar said nothing just leaning to kiss Asamis lips the sweet flavour of her lips was different to the regular kiss as it was that special time of year and Korra was spending it with the girl she loved the most.

Asami pulled away from the loving kiss holding her index finger pointing up to the ceiling. Korra still held her arms around Asami's waist but her eye travelled up to the ceiling and saw that a mistletoe hanged from the ceiling above their bed and Korra looked back into her girlfriends emerald eyes "Asami."

Asami's winked at Korra as her way of saying she set it all up herself "I expect a kiss when we wake up in the morning and when we go to bed. Avatar Korra~"

Korra nodded happy to fulfil that order given by her lover as she leaned up placing another kiss on her girlfriends lips before pulling away once again to simply say to Asami "Best Christmas Ever~" Asami agreed by kissing Korra's forehead then she laid down on the bed as Korra joined her lover with Asami resting in her neck wishing each other a good night and Korra watched Asami fall asleep in her arms confirming that this was the best Christmas ever.

The End.


End file.
